


Hey Mickey!

by talitha78



Category: Smallville
Genre: Challenge Response, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: Chloe knows that loving Clark is equal parts adoration and frustration. In other words, Clark is a big, beautiful lunkhead.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Chloe Sullivan
Kudos: 4





	Hey Mickey!

**Author's Note:**

> Vid created in 2006.
> 
> Original notes: Thanks to Mkitty_03 for putting the '80s Challenge together. It was a lot of fun; plus, it was the occasion of one of my biggest technical breakthroughs to date: correct aspect ratio. Whoohoo!!! A million thanks to my beta bop_radar, who has seen this vid in its various permutations and remained unwavering in her support and encouragement. You're the best, K! Much gratitude also to Amandajane5 and Clarkoholic for audiencing.

**Title:** Hey Mickey!  
 **Artist:** Toni Basil  
 **Characters:** Chloe and Clark  
 **Summary:** Chloe knows that loving Clark is equal parts adoration and frustration. In other words, Clark is a big, beautiful lunkhead. 

[Hey Mickey, 22MB wmv](https://app.box.com/shared/static/4ehy1xxvpz.wmv). Click to download. 

**No streaming option at the moment, sorry.**

The original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/157100.html).


End file.
